A Little More Room
by StrollOnTheBeach
Summary: Through fulfilling a dream list, Mark and Dianna find themselves in the City of Angels  Los Angeles , realizing how their friendship is standing on the border of a relationship. The city blossoms a longing for something they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally, here's the first chapter. I've never written a fan fiction before, so this is all a learning process for me. I really like the way I'm doing so far though. It's pretty original. This story will revolve around how Mark and Dianna are seeking to fulfill a forgotten list of things to do in Los Angeles. Each chapter update will review a new place or "thing to do". Let it be known that I've only been a total of 4 times. In October, I'll be going for my 5th time, and I'm really excited. I'm mostly writing this because the city itself is so inspirational, but I aslo feel like Mark/Dianna could really make a great story out of it as well. I'm not sure how readers will respond, but I'm hoping for positive reviews. To any of you who have been, please feel free to suggest any places (in California) that you'd like to see._

_In addition to the fic, I'm giving my followers on tumblr treats to pictures and videos (from me) of the places that Mark and Di visit in the chapter. So, if you'd like to see that as well, here is a link to my tumblr: .com/_

_Enjoy! And if you can, please leave a review! :)_

* * *

He strums the final notes of the song as his gaze runs from his fingers on the strings to her lightened face. He lets a slight smile escape his lips. She begins to clap quietly but genuinely. He can't help but think of how beautiful she looks at that moment.

"Mark, that was amazing!" she encourages as she continues to clap and smile. He nods to show his sincere gratitude and wraps one hand around the back of his shaved head. She knows he's very shy and doesn't really like compliments, but she finds it adorable every time he does this around her.

She finishes her clapping and sighs. "You know, I kinda missed our little place. Work was so intense back in Pittsburgh." He watches her small hand glide over the smooth surface of a table her arm is resting on.

He almost forgot how long she had been away. Her presence back into everyone's lives made it hard to remember she was ever gone. When she's here, it's like she always was. He raises an eyebrow and speaks, "How did that go?" He looks down.

She gives him a confused look "How did what go?" she asks.

"You know, your big movie star career. I don't see how you can miss this little place when you probably had a mansion on your other set."

She giggles quietly to herself. "No, I actually didn't," she says. "But, although it was very intense, I met a lot of really cool people..." her words trail off. He stops listening after hearing this. He's particularly jealous of people who get close to her and he knows he shouldn't because after all, they're just friends.

She finally becomes aware that he is staring at her a little too long. A knock is heard suddenly at the door of the trailer they share. They look at each other momentarily and after a few seconds Cory appears in the door way completely focused on his phone (figures...).

"Hey guys," he begins, shifting his eyes from his phone to his cast mates, "Ryan needs you in 10!" He shouts before shutting the door and leaving.

There's silence again. They get up at the same time and collect their things preparing to talk to Ryan. He loves that she always has a water bottle with her. He usually drinks most of it by the end of the day. This thought puts a smirk on his face and he continues to gather his things. They leave the trailer and walk together.

"So, did you see anything cool while you were out there filming?"

She thinks for a few seconds and immediately her face lights up and she begins, "There were many things, but I saw a gorgeous record store that I knew you would have loved!"

He cocks his brow at her.

"What?" she asks unknowingly.

"Gorgeous? Record stores aren't gorgeous, they're bad ass. Get your vocab right next time, Ookie."

She purses her lips and turns away showing her offense to his comment. A wide grin spreads across his face and he wraps an arm around her neck. She laughs loudly in his embrace and he quickly places a quick kiss on her head. She keeps laughing and they continue to walk to their boss.

* * *

It's very late at night and the air has become quite chilly. They stroll into the trailer smiling and laughing, recalling all the hilarious moments from just one day back to work. Mark's packing his belongings into a backpack and Dianna's stuffing her things into her large purse.

"Hey, Mark..." she starts out seriously.

"What up?" he asks continuing to pack his things.

"Do you remember that… list?" she says slowly fidgeting with her keys.

He stops moving for a second. Of course he remembers the list, how could he forget? He never would for as long as he lived, but he won't tell her that. He lets a chuckle escape. "That old thing? Really, Di, you should stop thinking about me during your free time."

She makes a sarcastic laugh at his comment and goes to him. "Me? Really?" she questions. She shoves the paper to his chest. "Cory gave this to me. He said you left it in his place a few months ago. I thought you told me you threw it out?"

_Damn Cory_ he thinks. _I guess he got that revenge he was talking about after that time I told everyone he slept with a teddy bear_. He smiles at the memory, then frowns at the slightly crumpled paper in front of him.

This is the story behind the list. Dianna and he always had so much in common. They liked some of the same bands, the same restaurants, and places, etc. Once the show started getting attention, they were immediately issued more hours of work, which resulted in more time away from each other. They agreed to hang a piece of 8x11 piece of notebook paper on their small refrigerator. Whenever they would stop by for lunch or a drink, they would write in something they wanted to do together. It sounds cheesy, but it kept their friendship alive and they promised, when they got free time they would fulfill the list.

She got her film career going, and he automatically thought that meant the end of their "list" dreams. He kept the paper in his wallet, just to remind him that he had something special with that angelic being. Then, when he thought he lost it, Cory probably found it and kept it until Dianna came back, knowing how he could seek his revenge with that paper.

He finally answers her question, trying quickly to think of a lie. "I did throw it out..." He can't lie to her, it's impossible. He looks away and ignores the mocking faces she is making.

"Sure thing, Cookie." While pushing things in her bag, she finally spots a bright package and her eyes spark open."Hey! I got you something, I completely forgot." She takes out the wrapped gift and places it in his hands.

He looks at her with confusion and begins to open the package with caution. He gently tears off the decorated paper and once half way done opening, he automatically realizes what it is.

He smiles and looks at her. "Gummy bears. Thanks Di." he hugs her and opens the bag spilling a few in his hand and devouring them.

"I saw them at the airport. I thought of you. I was thinking, without me here, who was getting my Cookie gummy bears every day? So I picked them up for you. I need to get back in the routine of buying you them every single morning of work."

They both laugh and he nods to demonstrate his appreciation for her daily task. She always had gummy bears for him. It one of the long catalog of things they did for each other that each of them adored.

They turn off the lights in the trailer and he walks her to her car. She's not completely sure why he does this, but he always has. Ever since day one. She assumes it's because he's being a gentleman, but she does take notice to the fact that no one but her brother or father have actually done this. In addition, his car is another 2 parking lots down. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind and suddenly feels a sense of disappointment about them never getting to complete that list.

She turns around and sees him looking very interested in the document. "Cookie!" she says loudly. He doesn't look at her and instead keeps his focus transfixed on the paper. "Mark?" she repeats.

"Huh? What's up, Di?"

"Let's do it!" she yells, a wide smile growing on her delicate face.

"What?" he exclaims, looking at her like she's crazy.

"Let's do it, let's do the list! What did you thi- Mark!" she laughs.

He laughs with her and finally says, "We can never do it, Ookie. I mean, look how long this thing is? Plus how are we going to read my chicken scratch?" he asks, indicating his handwriting.

She lets out a hushed chuckled and looks into his eyes. "Please Mark."

He can't resist those eyes. "Fine," he responds.

She squeals and practically jumps on him. She plants a wet kiss on his cheek and squeezes him tightly. "Yes! Thank you, Cookie."

He puts her down tenderly. "We have no free time, how do you plan on doing this?"

"We both have this weekend off, and Ryan doesn't usually make us work on Sundays, so we'll go with that for now. If our schedules change, we'll figure it out, I promise." She gives him an affectionate grin and sways her body back and forth looking for a response from him.

"Alright, I'm picking you up 8 tomorrow morning. I don't like slackers, so you better be on time, got it?"

She bobs her head and agrees. She gets in her car, but before closing the door she whispers a thank you. He shuts her door and watches her buckle herself in safely. He waits till she's looking at him and leans down to her window. He plants an obnoxious kiss on her window and listens to little noises and giggles she's making inside. He waves to her and starts walking for his car.

They think about one another as she starts up her engine and he walks towards his same old car. They force themselves to believe they're only friends, nothing more. It kills them that they both know there is something there, but both of them are too fearful to admit it. Their friendship has a huge foundation, yes, but it is held on a very fine line. Both know all too well that trying to work out a relationship would snip that line and that established friendship would fall consequently. They wouldn't sacrifice that.

However, through the fulfillment of this list, they will realize their true feelings and inner thoughts. The City of Angels, Los Angeles, brings out a lot in people. It brings out some people's inspiration. Others, it will bring out longings they never knew they had. But for these two, the city will bring fear, adventure, and love. Neither of them knows this when they start this journey, but it will become blatantly evident in time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just wanted to start by saying, thank you all that reviewed or left me something on tumblr, it was so sweet. I must admit I was not at all expecting that response. Looking back at it now, my writing wasn't exactly how I wanted it. It was really rushed and short. I hope to improve my writing in this next chapter, so I hope you enjoy._

_Once again, if you'd like to see pictures of the place that will be of focus in this chapter, check out my tumblr: .com_

* * *

The morning sun was peeking out from the cloudless sky, as he quickly jumped out of bed. He growled as the alarm shouted at him and turned it off. He ran into the shower and let the hot water roll over his body. He rubbed his eyes, then loudly yawned and stretched. He brushed his teeth, sprayed cologne, and dressed himself. He darted toward the clock to see it was only 7:30.

_L.A. traffic is hell, better start leaving now_ he thinks to himself. He opens up the door to and makes his way to his same old car. The mornings here are beautiful. He doesn't speculate on it for long, but the temperature is just right and the scent of the flowers brightens up your morning. There aren't many flowers where he lives, but he can smell them once he gets closer to her. He drives slow to absorb the sun's soft glow of morning. He people watches and sees a blend of every different type of person. He loves that about this city. You'll always meet or see someone completely different each and every day.

He finally makes his way to her house and it's 7:50 a.m. He waits for a short while and puts on his sunglasses. She finally comes outside with bags and papers in her hands as she struggles to lock her door. Her things start to drop and he chuckles to himself as he watches her get frustrated. She eventually makes it to his car with only one of the papers flying away.

"Hey," she smiles trying to direct attention away from her disorderly look. He laughs again and she gives him a little laugh back. "Sorry about that…" she starts, "I brought a lot of stuff." She gives him a sheepish smile and he turns on his car and backs out of her driveway.

"No problem, but why'd you bring all that stuff?" he asks.

"You never know when we may need it," she answers fixing her light hair in the mirror.

"What exactly is _it_?" he questions.

"Vegan granola bars, fruit, water… hand sanitizer… you know in case we get dirty," she says innocently.

"You plan on getting dirty?" he asks raising an eyebrow and giving a smug smirk.

She closes the mirror and looks at him, "Well, there's dirt and grass… we might get some kind of plant or tree sap on us…"

She didn't quite catch his joke, but he passes it off. "Let me see that list," he says playfully grabbing it away from her.

"Well, I remember first filling in the list, so this place was my idea," she states.

"We're going to a cemetery?" he questions.

"Yes, it's right behind our set actually, so just drive as if we were going to work but go a bit further down, I'll show you. Remember? I tell you all the time about it."

He nods pretending that he remembers.

"Hollywood Forever Cemetery?" You don't remember?" she asks a little offended. "I took pictures of it with Jenna, Cory and Lea were filming there… ring any bells?"

"Yeah, of course I remember," he lies. "I've just never been."

"It's so beautiful, you'll love it, I know you will. There is so much history and it's maintained so well. It's very lovely, especially in the morning when nobody is here."

"Seeing a bunch of dead guys sure sounds fun."

"It's not a bunch of dead guys. They're Hollywood legends. Rudolph Valentino, Douglas Fairbanks, all the silent legends. It's incredible, and it's right behind our set, literally. You can see our set from the back of it, I'll show you."

He nods and turns into the cemetery. To his surprise it is not creepy at all. She was right. There was peace, it was calm. There were birds and palm trees and so much color. Beauty wrapped its wings around the area. His mouth dropped open a bit as he looked around.

She sees him and smiles taking pride in her small accomplishment. "Turn here" she directs.

"Oh, I see, there's the water tower from the set" he says.

"Yeah, that's right where we are. That's why this is one of my favorite places, it's right here. I feel like we're working with royalty when we work. All these legends, they're right here looking at us."

Her words send shivers down his back, it's not rare, they're so poetic and definite, yet he doesn't see how since she only takes a few seconds to think, if that.

"Stop here" she commands. He stops and looks up to an enormous mausoleum. She opens her door and takes her bag and papers. He follows, putting his hands in his pockets and magnifying at the beauty of the structure. She walks in as if she knows exactly where she's going, which, she probably does.

"I've been here a lot" she giggles. The place is so empty that he words almost echo. She turns to the left and continues until she reaches the very end and makes a right. There is a short hallway with a glass window at the end. She goes one of the last crypts, which is eye level with her. She takes a moment to admire it. The crypt reads "Rudolfo Guglielmi Valentino". She smiles lightly and begins to speak quietly. "That's him. He was one of the very first movie stars to reach all time fame. He was silent too, meaning they didn't speak in his films, it all depended on body language and eye contact."

He listens to her words and motions for her to continue. He smiles and carries on, "Notice all the lipstick marks and flowers?" He nods. "Mr. Valentino is the most visited grave here. The man died at only 31. He was really talented, one of the first sex icons."

Mark raises an eyebrow. She continues admiring the grave. She keeps her focus on it and finally turns to him. "Ok, next one," she speaks.

He follows her outside. The sun has transformed from a soft glow into a bath of light. He finally notices how perfect she looks and stops in his tracks. She's fully clad in a navy strapless dress with her sailboat necklace on and her cute blue and white stripped flats. He takes a gulp and continues before she notices. Right next to the mausoleum is a boxed in stream of water with at the end has a large monument.

"This is for Douglas Fairbanks, and his son, I believe…" she says as they walk together up to the monument. "He was also a silent actor, in addition married to Mark Pickford. When they were married, they used to own a property that they called "Pickfair" it blended there two names," she explains.

He smiles and looks down. He grabs her waist and pulls her in closer, "So Ookie, if we owned a property together, would it be called… Sal… gron?" he laughs.

"I suppose," she says. "But we would have to be married." She looks into his eyes and raises an eyebrow. He looks down into her multi-colored eyes and she blushes.

"Well, there's two more I want you to see and then we can go," she starts to walk again. He follows and spots an even bigger monument located on a body of water like a little island. They're almost halfway across the bridge and she stops suddenly. "I see it!" she shouts.

He gives her a confused look as she turns around and darts backward a little. She turns back around and pulls out her large camera. "Stand there," she points. He moves over a little and stands awkwardly. "Less tense," she directs. He tries, but fails again. She gives him a slightly disappointed look and runs over. "Act natural, here, I got it, lean against the handles and look over at the building." He follows her directions. She quickly snaps the photo and lets a wide grin escape.

She doesn't go onto the "island" and instead begins to walk off the little artificial bridge. "Aren't you going to give me a history lesson on that one considering it's the one of the biggest things out here?"

"… I guess not, I didn't research anything about that one" she shrugs.

"You research for me, baby?"

"Of course, I need you to at least learn a little history when we're here."

He looks at the ground and smiles. "So, this is the last place?" he asks.

"Yup, this one is pretty fun, I think you'll like it," she declares.

They go into yet another mausoleum and walk a little until she stops suddenly. "This is Clifton Webb," she begins. "He was a dancer back in the day… a lot of people say that he haunts this part of the cemetery. Do you believe it?" she looks up at him.

He shrugs and watches the crypt expecting something to crawl out or something magnificent to happen, but it never does.

"Yeah, I'm not sure either… I've never experienced something strange, so I don't know. I have a coffee table book that in particular points out his ghostly ways, but nothing's ever happened to me…"

She hugs him with one hand and he does the same. They leave together and walk slowly back to the car. She always has a smile on her face, he wonders if it ever disappears.

They finally get back to his car and they both get in. She drops a bit of hand sanitizer into his hand and does the same to herself. She rubs her hands together and gets out two small sandwiches and gives one to him.

She takes out the list and places a big check mark next to the first place. "Thanks babe," she says and places a long soft kiss on his cheek. He smirks and takes a big bite out of his sandwich, while her mouth takes small delicate bites.

They finish up and he drives out of the cemetery. Because she is Dianna and she is an angel, she tells the security guard thank you, even though he didn't do anything and even ignored her this morning when she said good morning. He pets her as a joke "Always the good mannered Ookie."

She gives him a long stare and watches as the city begins its afternoon shift. She thinks Los Angeles has such a vibe that she can't escape. It's much too captivating. He thinks it's just a city with a lot of traffic. They each ponder on what the other thinks and lock hands unknowingly. They look out into the world playing around them. Then they both notice. These are the moments they think about late at night, wondering if they should take that chance. They never do. She plops her head on his shoulder and watches the city carry on. The people keep walking, the cars keep moving. But, to them, they feel as if they're frozen. They only have each other in a world that is moving so fast while they are stationary. She closes her eyes as their hands stay intertwined.

He taps her awake when he finally arrives to the front of her house with its gorgeous plants and architecture. She gets her things together and goes to get out of the car. He walks her to her porch and looks at her briefly. He's about to turn around and leave. But, she does it. She takes that step forward. She tiptoes and kisses his lips. He opens his mouth slightly in shock and she rubs her tongue on his. They both close their eyes and he grabs her waist while she wraps her arms around his neck. It's totally cliché. But, nothing happens. They both expect to be thrown into a boiling pot and roasted alive. The fear of them ruining their friendship for taking that chance was something they shared. To their surprise, there was no fear, there was happiness. They smiled at each other and the memories of their closeness poured into both of their minds. He walks back to his car.

"Bye Cookie" she announces and walks into her house, a little transfixed by what just happened.

"Bye Ookie" he responds.

Neither of them can wait to go on with this list. She smiles for the rest of that week. At work, in the shower, everywhere. And so does he. He doesn't make it so obvious though. He sneaks a smirk here and there. He sings in his shower now, which totally means he's whipped. At work, Cory sometimes questions what happened, but he always responds with a "nothing, bro". Lea asks Dianna why she's so extra bubbly, but she shrugs off the questioning. They give those secret glances and remember what happened that very first weekend of the list.

* * *

_I had a difficult time deciding where I should end this one. Please let me know what you think. Pictures AND video on tumblr soon. Thank you for all the awesome support! Questions? Feel free to leave them in the comments or ask me on tumblr. :)_


End file.
